Camp Konoha
by Akabamai
Summary: To his horror, Gaara was sent to a camp while his family went on an extravagant vacation. In camp he's stuck with the most annoying people in his cabin. But with Naruto at camp, showing a slight interest, could it be all that bad?
1. Welcome

This is my first chapter and pairing story that I have ever written. The camp that is in the story is based off of a camp that I have gone to every year for the past 7 years (Camp Fitch); it is an odd camp so some of the things in the story may seem odd to you. But I do try to explain them to the best of my ability. Reviews and any kind of help or constructive criticism are welcome and if you have any ideas for the story that you think might help, I'm all ears. Thanks for proof readin' my story EB-chan! I don't own Naruto or Camp Fitch.

* * *

Welcome

He sighed as he looked out the window of the car. The world flew by faster than it was registering. He didn't want to go on vacation with his family. He would have preferred to stay at home. Then the car stopped and he looked for any indication of where they had stopped. He was utterly horrified to find the "Welcome to Camp Konoha" sign.

He sat still and stared at the sign out the window in disbelief, while his father and brother got out of the car. They went to the trunk and proceeded to take his one suit case and sleeping bag out. His sister turned around in her seat in the front, and told him he had to get out.

He now stood in front of the sign with his suit case, and watched as his family drove away, without any explanation as to why he was here, and a bewildered look on his face. He then grimaced when he heard laughter from behind him. He grabbed his suit case and turned to glare at the two people laughing at him, and asked where he was to go.

The people had been of no help. All they did was giggle, making their answer incoherent, which made him mad. He gave up and wondered in the direction of a large building, hoping to find someone able to form a coherent sentence.

He found such a person in the building, but soon regretted it. The man he found clearly had too much coffee in his system, or something along those lines. Also, who wears a green jump suit anyway, but he had to settle for what he found, and asked the hyper green man where he was.

"Well, my young friend, you are at the wonderful and youthful Camp Konoha. Full of energetic and youthful children." He almost yelled as he gave him a thumbs up, and an almost impossible grin. "And, I am the very youthful Might Gai, boys' camp counselor, and you are." The man now known as Gai said.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, very bored and suppose to be on vacation or at home" Gaara said.

"Hey, you're in my cabin, cabin #56, also known as raccoon cabin." said Gai, nearly exploding. "You are the last one so now I can sign off that all my campers are here!"

Now Gaara was annoyed. When did his family find time to sign him up for camp umongst all their vacation planning.

"Follow me" yelled the loud voice of Gai.

Gaara followed, unwillingly. But he followed. They walked passed a lot of cabins, and buildings. They finally stopped in front of one cabin that had a commotion that sounded somewhat like really bad singing. Gai opened the door and stepped into the loud cabin, Gaara followed. Almost instantly the singing stopped, and Gaara was bombarded with declarations that he was to be the cabin's mascot. Gaara dropped his stuff on the ground, and turned to stalk out of the cabin, only to have a large hand grab him by his shoulder, and turn him around.

"Now boys tell him you are sorry" said Gai to two very familiar looking people.

"We're sorry" they said in unison. Then the one with brown hair added "that you look like a freaking raccoon." Gaara glared at him. Then it all clicked when they started laughing again, these two were who he had seen earlier, the ones that laughed at him.

"Why were you laughing at me earlier?" Gaara asked.

"That's because your family seemed real keen on getting rid of you". They practically threw you out of the car and drove away." Said the blond, while trying to hold in his laughter, and failing. Gaara tried to leave again, but to no avail.

"They're idiots. You'll soon figure out that they don't think before they say or do anything" said a cheery voice from behind Gaara. He turned around to find a smiling chubby boy behind him, eating a bag of chips.

"This is Gaara!" said Gai in a way to loud voice.

"Hi, I'm Choji" said the chubby boy.

"I'm Rock Lee!!" said sounded twice as loud as Gai's, if that was possible. Gaara turned to find a mini-Gai, with his thumb up. Gaara looked from Gai to Lee and back to Gai. They were like clones.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto" said the blond from earlier.

"Kiba" said the boy that had called him a raccoon from his top bunk.

"Your bunk is the one under Naruto's" said Gai.

Gaara picked up his suit case and sleeping and wandered over to said bunk and droped his stuff along with his backpack on the mattress. He sat down on the bed and stared at the others. Gai was on the bottom bunk closest to the door, and Lee was in the bunk above him. Kiba was in the top bunk by the wall, also close to the door and Choji was in the bunk below him. Gaara noticed that his bunk was in the back corner, farthest from the door.

"You need to go to the pool and take the swimming test" said Gai

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"So we know how well you swim, it also determines what activities you can do at the lake, pool, and pond" was Gai's answer.

Gaara rummaged through his suit case, and then pulled out a pair of black swim trunks. Gaara was a master at changing his clothes without anyone seeing anything. This is because he had to share a bed room with his perverted older brother for about ten years. He was changed and ready to go before anyone had registered that he was changing his clothing.

"Naruto, why don't you show Gaara to the pool" said Gai.

"OK!" said Naruto. He jumped down from his bunk and led Gaara out of the cabin, though the camp to the pool.

Gaara went to the edge of the pool as he was told to, and waited. Then the life guard told him and the other campers that were waiting to jump into the pool. The life guard told them to swim free style to the other end of the pool. Then he said go. All the campers and Gaara started to swim. Some of the younger campers were straggling and one seemed to be having issues swimming.

'Hey, I thought Gaara didn't look like the swimming type, but he is really good' thought Naruto. 'I'll have to ask him about that later.'

Gaara got to the other end of the pool first and was told he got blue. He got out of the pool and walked over to the other life guard who was putting wristbands on people.

"What color did you get and what is your name?" she asked him.

"Blue, Sabaku Gaara" said Gaara in a gruff voice. She wrote his name on a blue wristband and tied it to his wrist. He stared at it for a moment then he walked back to where Nartuo was standing. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair, and for a second he thought he saw Naruto blush. He dismissed it as a trick of his eye, because he did have his hair in his face, which was red. Gaara threw his towel over his shoulder and started to follow Naruto back to the cabin.

"What does this mean?" asked Gaara, pointing to his wristband.

"It means you are a very good swimmer, and that also means you can go off the rope swing at the pond. You can also do pretty much what you want to do at the lake" answered Naruto.

"So, pretty much there are no restrictions as to what I can and can't do at the pond, lake, or pool" said Gaara.

"Yup" said Naruto with a large grin. "Most of us in raccoon cabin are blue as well; except for Choji he is green. That means he can't go off the rope swing."

They got back to the cabin, and Naruto took it upon himself to announce that Gaara had gotten blue. Gaara was not thrilled with this, because Lee and Gai then started preaching about how youthful and energetic Gaara was for getting blue. But Gaara did use the fact that everyone was paying attention to the two green clones preaching about youth to change his clothing.

When Gaara finished getting dressed he found Lee and Gai embracing each other while crying (and still preaching youth) for reasons unknown to him. Kiba and Naruto were laughing loudly and Choji was eating another bag of chips.

'Where does he get all of that food?' thought Gaara

Just as he thought this a voice came over the loud speaker telling boys camp to go to the pool and wait for the tour around the camp.

'Oh joy' thought Gaara 'More people'

"Shoot me now" said Gaara as he followed Naruto and the rest of his cabin back to the pool.

* * *

Thanks for takin' the time to read my story. =) If you have any questions about the camp I am happy to answer them. Again this is my first chapter story that I have written and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Camp Fire

A/N: Huzzah, chapter 2. Sorry I was slow at putting this chapter up; I had this deal with **Essential Breakdown** that I wouldn't write any more until she typed up her chapter for her story Only a Week, she finally typed part of it so I finished this and typed it up as fast as I could. This chapter is like twice the size of the first so I am happy with that. Again I am open to constructive criticism or suggestions that anyone may have. I don't own Naruto.

The tour had been relatively uneventful. The counselors had just walked them up and down the hill, telling them what there was up and down the hill. Like that the mess hall, lake, and rifles were down the hill, and the pool, cabins, and sports field are up the hill.

After the tour they went to the mess hall for dinner. This is where Gaara found out that camp food is a whole lot better than his sisters cooking. At dinner they each sat at one side of the table, except for Lee and Gai, who sat at the same side of the table. After dinner they all went back up the hill to their cabin.

"I can't wait for the campfire!" cheered Naruto.

"Why? There isn't going to be any marshmallows or hotdogs for roasting." Choji said.

"Because we get to yell and cheer and sing and … and, be loud and stuff" answered Naruto

"That's worse than what Choji wants" said Gaara as he fell down on his bunk. "Nothing good can come from being loud or cheering or singing or yelling."

"Well aren't you just a big ray of sunshine" said Kiba from his bunk. Gaara didn't bother looking up from his pillow but growled into his pillow.

"I for one am with Naruto, the campfire is going to be so youthful, and loud and cheerful" Lee said in a dreamy tone.

"Again, shoot me now" Gaara said, while keeping his head still face down on his pillow. "It's cold."

"That's why you dress warm and take a blanket to sit on and/or wrap around yourself to keep warm. Besides we are going to be sitting by a fire" said Naruto sarcastically. At this Gaara looked up from his pillow to glare at Naruto, but forgot that he couldn't see Naruto from his bunk. So he settled for glaring at everyone else he could see.

They all got changed into warm clothing. Gaara was appalled by al the bright colors. Naruto was in all orange, Lee and Gai wore too many different shades of green, Choji was wearing red, yellow, and green. The only one that Gaara could deal with was Kiba and his grey and brown. Gaara of course was in black along with some dark red paint on his jeans. Everyone had a blanket, except for Gaara. He didn't bring one, so he settled for another sweatshirt to sit on.

"It's time to go to the campfire!" cheered Gai and Lee instantly as the clock hit 8:30 pm. They had been watching Gai's clock since they had changed their clothing. Gaara followed Naruto and the rest of his cabin out to the campfire.

As they got closer to the campfire, Gaara could hear singing and talking. He cringed outwardly.

"Why me?" asked Gaara.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he layed out his blanket on the ground. "Did you say something?"

"I said nothing, nothing at all" replied Gaara as he dropped his sweatshirt on the ground newt to Naruto and sat down on it, making sure he didn't sit on Naruto's blanket.

"Welcome campers to the bonfire!" cheered a voice louder than Lee and Gai combined. Gaara cringed again at this. "I am Jiraiya, the boys' camp advisor" all of the boys around the large fire began to cheer, except for Gaara. He was watching the dancing flames. "Are you all ready for a good old campfire song!" said the large man known as Jiraiya. There was a lot of cheering, which covered up Gaara's "no." He had stopped staring at the fire and was now glaring at Jiraiya.

After about three songs, someone decided to sing a song that required people to stand up and do motions. Of course everyone stands up, but Gaara. Naruto noticed this.

"Come on Gaara, stand up" said Naruto

"No" answered Gaara from the ground. He had not participated in any of the songs, and glared at each person that led a song.

"Why not?" whined Naruto.

"Because I am cold, and standing up would just make me colder." Gaara sat in a ball with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. "Besides this is pointless and stupid" Gaara said in a matter of fact way, looking up at Naruto from who he was currently glaring at. This annoyed Naruto greatly, but he still got an idea.

"If you stand up and do the motions for the song it will warm you up" Naruto stated while plastering a wide grin on his face.

"No, it's still stupid" Gaara stated bluntly. By now a new song had started and Naruto sat down instead of participating, earning an odd look from Gaara. Naruto was beginning to get very annoyed, and was pondering ideas for getting Gaara to participate.

Then everyone sat down for another song. Though unnoticed by Naruto, when he had sat down he had sat on the edge of his blanket. Gaara noticed, and scooted as far away as his sweatshirt would allow.

"Stand up" said Jiraiya. Naruto participated in this song. It was a song that involved spinning and getting dizzy. Gaara was glad he refused to stand up. That was until Naruto fell on Gaara. Then rolled off onto Gaara's sweatshirt, and then refused to move.

"Go back to your blanket" said Gaara. He had been annoyed to start with, got more annoyed with Naruto when he shook his head "no"

"You can't make me" said Naruto, and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Gaara only growled at him.

After a few more songs the wind started to blow, and it started to get cold. Naruto still refused to move off of Gaara's sweatshirt, but he had grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself. Gaara glanced at Naruto's blanket almost longingly. Naruto noticed this, and waited for Gaara to look away. When he did Naruto threw half of his blanket over Gaara's shoulder so that they were sharing. Gaara instantly stiffened when he felt the weight of the blanket on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Gaara questioned. Naruto looked at him then noticed he still had his arm around Gaara's shoulders from throwing the blanket over him.

"I was … um … you looked cold" he said as he pulled his arm back quickly. At this moment if anyone had looked at them they would have seen an annoyed looking red headed boy glaring at the blond camp idiot, who was looking at the other with a large grin plastered on his face, sharing a bright orange blanket. This is exactly what Kiba, Choji, and Lee saw.

"Don't they look cute together, so youthful how Naruto shared his blanket with Gaara" chirped Lee to Kiba and Choji. They had managed to separate the group, because Gaara had sat down as far from the group as he could, and refused to move from his spot. Naruto had stayed but the rest had followed Gai to another side of the fire.

They had been watching Naruto and Gaara since they noticed Naruto bickering with Gaara over standing up for a song.

"I agree with Lee they do look kind of cute together" said Choji. "What do you think Kiba?"

"Black mail" said Kiba quietly scheming from his spot next to Choji.

"What was that?" asked Choji

"Huh … oh yeah, very cute" said Kiba as he was pulled from his scheming thoughts.

Naruto still wore his grin, but had now settled for looking at the fire. Gaara still glared at him. Naruto could feel said glare on his face. They sat in silence. Then the silence was shattered.

"Hey, this has been bugging me for a while now" said Naruto. "You don't look like the type that would be a good swimmer, and yet you got a blue band. Are you from some place that there is a lot of water or something?"

"No, I'm from Arizona" Gaara stated rather bluntly. "I am a good swimmer because my family takes a vacation either to the ocean or a lake every summer."

"Oh!" Naruto said cheerily. "Have you ever been to a camp before? I always go to camp for the entire summer, ever since I was nine years old."

"No, this is my first time at a summer camp, and so far I don't think I would want to come back next year" said Gaara. Naruto couldn't believe this, someone that didn't like camp. He now made it his mission this summer to find something at camp that Gaara would like.

"How can you say you don't like camp? You've only been here for a day" said Naruto franticly.

"Because, Naruto, I don't like people, especially energetic, loud and hyper people. They're just annoying" he said. Naruto's heart dropped at this. He knew he was exactly that type of person. He let his grin fall, and looked at the ground sadly. Gaara looked back at the fire, ignoring the blond next to him.

After a while everyone began to get up and leave. Naruto was now much sadder than before, he had missed most of the campfire songs, and now it was time to go back to the cabin.

Gaara stood up quickly, letting Naruto's blanket fall from his shoulders. He looked down at Naruto, and to Naruto's surprise offered his hand. Naruto then thought about it, and came to the conclusion that he just wanted his sweatshirt. Naruto stood up his blanket still on his shoulders and started to walk back to the cabin.

'He's so stupid' thought Gaara. 'I was offering to help him up.' He bent down and picked up his sweatshirt.

"I wonder what put Naruto in such a bad mood?" said Choji when he saw Naruto walking back to the cabin with his head hung sadly.

"I don't know he was so full of youth a minute ago" answered Lee.

"Why don't you ask him, or you could ask Gaara" said Kiba.

"Oh, right!" said Lee and Choji simultaneously.

From across the fire, someone from another cabin had seen Gaara and Naruto sitting together. This same person had told his cabin, and sow listened in on Lee, Choji, and Kiba.

"Looks like that blond idiot is a little fruity, don't you think guys?" said a boy with long brown hair tied into a loose pony tail.

"Yeah, looks like it" said another boy with short black hair and an odd smile plastered onto his face.

"You guys are so mean to Naruto" said another boy, who had a head that slightly resembled a pineapple. While the last boy who wore sunglasses and a large coat with a collar covering his face nodded in agreement.

"Nobody asked you Shika" said pony tail boy in a sarcastic tone.

"Neji, I told you not to call me Shika. My name is Shika_maru_" he said in a very annoyed tone to Neji.

"Calm down, don't get your shorts all bunched up over something like that" said the boy with the short hair.

"Yeah, listen to Sai. Even if everything he says he turns perverted in his own mind" said Neji.

Back at Raccoon Cabin the boys were changing into their pajamas. Gaara sat on his bed and grabbed a book from his backpack. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?!" he said in his usual monotone of a voice to the four people staring at him oddly. Naruto was out like a light asleep in his bunk snoring quietly.

"Dude how are you not tired?" said Kiba in a loud whisper, trying not to wake up Naruto.

"I am tired. But I can't sleep because I suffer from a condition called insomnia" he explained as he opened his book and began reading.

"So you have insomnia because you're afraid of the dark or of sleeping or something?" inquired Kiba as he climbed up to his bunk.

"No" Gaara said as he looked up from his book to glare at Kiba. "I am not afraid of the dark or of sleeping, I just can't sleep." He stopped glaring at Kiba and went back to reading.

"So is that why you look like a raccoon?" asked Choji. Gaara shook his head yes and continued reading.

"But when I think of someone that doesn't sleep well, I think of someone that would be not energetic or full of youth. Like you are" added Lee.

"Who said I was energetic or full of youth?" inquired Gaara glaring into his book. He had just read the same line for the third time that night.

"But you don't act like you're always tired. You seem to be so full of youth and energy from my perspective" said Gai.

"I can't sleep, but that doesn't mean I can't rest or meditate" said Gaara, finally giving up on his book, and laying it down on the mattress. The other four just looked at him dumbfounded.

"That's just weird" said Kiba as he got into his sleeping bag.

"Sure, I'm the weird one in this cabin" said Gaara sarcastically as he picked up is book and stared to read again. Kiba glared at Gaara but soon gave up when Gaara showed no interest in glaring back.

A few hours later Gaara was the only one awake in his cabin, staring at the bunk above him. He had finished his book and now had nothing to do. On top of that, he couldn't even rest or meditate because everyone in his cabin snored.

"Why, why did they have to send me here" he said out loud. THUD "What the hell" he said as he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He soon found Naruto laying face down on the floor, still asleep. Naruto then got up and began to sleep walk around the cabin.

"Oh sure, I'm the weird one, because I can't sleep, but he's perfectly normal because he sleep walks" he said in disbelief. Gaara had experience dealing with sleep walkers; his brother is a sleep walker. What Gaara was concerned about was the fact that Naruto would not be able to get back into his bunk and would either end up on the floor, outside, or in one of the bottom bunks.

As he thought of this, Naruto started toward the door of the cabin. Gaara sat up and watched as he turned around just a foot from the door and started back into the cabin.

Gaara grimaced, because Naruto was walking toward him. Gaara then figured he would be the unlucky one of having Naruto join him in his bunk.

'Please turn around, please turn around…' Gaara thought as he watched Naruto get closer and closer. Then, just as he had feared, Naruto crawled into Gaara's bunk and stayed. Gaara was about to get up and go to Naruto's bunk. His attempt to get up was foiled when Naruto grabbed Gaara in a death grip of a hug.

"…Teddy…" mumbled Naruto. Gaara was now stuck. So he glared at him. With any luck he would wake up soon and leave his bunk.

A/N: That is the chapter hope you liked it thanks for taking your time to read it, I know I had fun writing it. Please if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me, I need all the help I can get. I can't write.


	3. First Night

I'm sorry it's so short I have had this sitting on my computer for a long time and I was hoping to upload it when I finished the fourth chapter, but I got tired of looking at it so here it is.

* * *

It was now an hour since Naruto had joined Gaara in his bunk, and he was still there. Naruto still had Gaara in a death grip around his neck, mumbling 'teddy' every now and then. Gaara continued to glare at Naruto.

"Why did I have to get stuck in this cabin? The counselor has a clone and they both preach 'youth'. Choji is constantly eating. Kiba acts like a dog and Naruto sleep walks" Gaara said, not really trying to be quiet. He didn't care if anyone woke up. If someone did wake up they would do one of two things, either laugh at him and go back to sleep, or laugh at him as they get up to pry Naruto off of him.

As Gaara mused over this, Naruto snuggled into Gaara's neck. This caused Gaara to tense up. Then he tried everything he could think of to get Naruto to wake up, but nothing worked.

'Great. Now I'm stuck with him in my bunk and he is snuggling' thought Gaara as he tried to get lose again. 'He's worse than Kankuro, when he does this' Gaara thought. He turned his head to look at the clock by Gai's bunk. It read 1:30 a.m. He turned his head back to look at the bunk above him.

Gaara soon began to relax in Naruto's grip, after about an hour. But Naruto still had a death grip in place. Gaara didn't realize he had began to rest slightly until a loud hissing outside the cabin jolted him back to reality. He tried to sit up but remembered Naruto, so he had to crane his neck to see out the small window by his bunk. With his head in that position it rested on top of Naruto's head.

Gaara could not see anything. Then he sees the skunk and raccoon fighting over some trash out of his peripheral vision.

"I don't look like a raccoon" was all Gaara thought of when at the sight of the raccoon's face. Then Kiba mumbled something about it being too early and sat up, looking around. Gaara didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

When his eyes met glaring green orbs he flinched away. He then looked back to see a blond head of hair clinging to Gaara. He started to laugh as he dug in his bag for his camera. He found it and took a picture, then got out down from his bunk to see a bit better.

"Did we forget to tell you he sleep walks?" asked Kiba sarcastically.

"I guess it must have slipped your mind" responded Gaara, equally sarcastic and still glaring at Kiba.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything for you. Once Naruto is asleep he's asleep until the sun comes up" Kiba explained.

"Can't you pry him off of me?" Gaara asked almost pleading. Naruto had his head buried in Gaara's neck, his arms around his torso, which kept Gaara's arms locked down, and his legs were wrapped around one of Gaara's legs.

"No, but I can take a picture" Kiba answered as he took a picture, blinding Gaara in the process.


End file.
